The present invention relates generally to the field of hockey sticks, and, more specifically, to the field of goalie sticks.
Conventional hockey sticks generally are formed in an L-shape with two portions: an elongated shaft and a blade, both joined at a heel. For a goalie stick, the shaft generally has a greater width at the heel end than at the opposite end. The dimensions of professional hockey sticks are promulgated by the governing bodies of the various hockey leagues, such as the National Hockey League ("NHL"). According to NHL rules, the length of the shaft of a goalie stick shall not exceed 58 inches and the length of the blade shall not exceed 151/2 inches. The width of the blade must not exceed 31/2 inches except at the heel, where it must not exceed 41/2 inches. The width of the shaft at the widened portion near the heel must not exceed 31/2 inches, and the length of the widened portion must not exceed 26 inches from the heel. The widened portion is intended to increase the goalie's ability to block the puck.
Several modifications have been proposed for players' hockey sticks. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,753 (Gibbons), an angular grip attached to an end of the shaft of a hockey stick is proposed. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,711 (Addis et al.), an adjustable blade and sliding hand grip are proposed for a hockey stick that can be used by both left-handed and right-handed players. Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,940,134 (Bieganowski) and 4,052,059 (Rigsby) describe adjustable handles for player' hockey sticks. None of these modifications, however, address the special problems associated with goalie hockey sticks.
More specifically, the conventional design of the shaft of a goalie stick includes a generally rectangular cross-section that makes it difficult for the goalie to comfortably grasp the stick. This design feature causes unnecessary fatigue in the hand and wrist of the goalie.
Furthermore, although a portion of the goalie shaft is widened to prevent the puck from entering the goal when the shaft of the stick is brought toward the playing surface, the puck is still able to enter the goal by passing under the portion of the shaft that is not widened. U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,157 (Curtis) describes a goalkeeper's hockey stick having a bent shaft that can rest flush against the surface of the playing surface. Such a design, however, is impractical because the goalie is unable to grip his or her fingers around the upper portion of the shaft while the stick is resting flush against the playing surface.